


confessions of a thief

by Mistressofblack83



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressofblack83/pseuds/Mistressofblack83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynric and Serena got hot and bother and vampirism comes into light</p>
            </blockquote>





	confessions of a thief

Confessions of A Thief 

 

The beautiful light of the moon luminated Serena's raven hair as she walked back to nightingale hall after returning to skeleton key, Serena felt a warm caress of the night air on her skin and walked into nightingale hall where Karilah was sitting at the table reading a book when she walked in and sat down at the table across from her. 

“How are you feeling nightgale Karilah said motherly voice as sat down the book.” 

“I've been feeling more relaxed now that Mercer is gone I felt a sense of heaviness in my heart Karilah like I keep seeing flashes of my past because intoxicating scent on Brynolf. Serena in soft warm voice that made Karilah feel more comfortable and at ease with Serena.

” Oh know I know that scent and it's not something that I am fond of him using I know does it to get information out marks but sometimes he abuses it.” 

Your past is there something that make him use that scent around you Serena Karilah said concern look on her face.”

”Karliah my father was a thief and nightingale before I was born he told me before Mercer Frey had betrayed the guild.”

“Who is your father because I may know him and Brynolf might also remember him.” 

“Alexander Bloodthorne also known as master of black he was very powerful ice mage to from what I remember of him went into hiding before Gallus was killed by Mercer Frey.

”Oh my dear I knew him very well he and Gallus were close friends and I also knew your mother who Mercer also killed.”

“If Brynolf knows about your father that's why you are in the guild but keep in mind there might be a desire in his eyes for you to be his.” 

“I like him but I have feelings for someone else that doesn't even know how I feel they like to hide In the shadows.”

”Let me work on something really quick and I want to give this potion to Brynolf but I want to toy with him a bit Vekel asked me something about Brynolf and Tonila if you find out anything get back to me.”

“But it's that screwing with the guild and nocturnal Karliah cause I don't want hurt him or anything or betray the guild.”

”No this is make sure Brynolf not abusing his nightingale powers my dear now do this for me and I will help fix and mess if thing get out of hand.

” Serena was unsure about what Karliah wanted her to do but she put a drop of the potion on her neck and headed back to Riften. 

She slowly walked into ragged flagon cistern as saw Brynolf standing in front of guild master's desk reading a book. 

As she was about to walk up there Cynric stopped her and said “be careful he's in bad mood with a lot concern in his voice.”

”Thanks for the head's up Cynric can we talk later tonight if you are not busy.”

“Sure I can hang around for a bit me and Nuiruin will be in the training room just come and find me and I will talk later Rena.” 

Serena and Cynric and Nuiruin had been training together in their free time and they had became fast friends over the short time Serena had been in the guild. 

Serena liked Cynric something about him made her want to know more about him. As slowly walked over to the desk Brynolf looked up with look of seduction on his well sculpted face emerald green eyes look directly in Serena's direction he no idea why he started get aroused just by looking at her.

Serena took note of what was going on she looked back at him sly grin on her face as she started slightly swing her hips a bit she walked up to the desk. 

She got up to the desk and put hands on the opposite side of the desk and looked up into Brynolf's eyes Brynolf was completely under her spell but that didn't stop him from looking at her beautiful body in guild armor her curves were in all the right places and he wanted nothing more then pounce across the desk and throw her to the ground and make hot passionate love to her.

“Brynolf I need to talk to you about something in private said Serena in soft seductive voice.

”Brynolf was so intrigued by her he could not reject to talk to her in private. 

“Okay lass we can talk in the guild master's quarters follow me.”

“Serena followed him to the door of the guild master quarters she walked in as Brynolf closed the door behind him.

Serena sat down in the chair beside the wall as Brynolf sat in the chair next to her.

”So Brynolf I heard a rumor about you and Tonila mind telling me what is really going on with you and her said Serena in calm seductive voice.

”Lass who did you hear that from and no she is with Vekel I have not do anything with her sexually if that's what you want to know however I do have someone in mind for that said Brynolf in a husky voice.”

Oh aren't we being a bit coy and charismatic all of the sudden as Serena pulled out the potion Karliah gave her. Brynolf was shocked the first time a female was able to play him as his own game he pretty impressed with Serena.

“Very clever lass this is the first time a woman has out done me at one of own tricks so how did you get my potion it's effect does not last long lass so enjoy it.

”Well I asked someone you see she was more then willing to offer information she thought you were abusing your nightingale powers said Serena in seductive charismatic voice. 

“Lass I do not use my powers on marks the only time do is if when nothing else works and we need information and do not use my powers on guild members I suppose Karliah is just making sure I am not abusing my skills and I do not blame her said Brynolf in warm husky voice.

“Oh ok Brynolf do know who my father is by the way Serena said in coy haunting voice.

“Lass if I did why would it matter or is there something I can do for you Brynolf said in a husky voice looking Serena up and down lusting after her.”

“Yes I want information one of your thieves that has habitat of breaking out of jail Serena said seductively.

“Oh lass let me guess the prison breaker Cynric has stolen your heart what a shame I have been interested in you also what is it you want to know said Brynolf in husky voice with pain in his eyes.

Serena had no idea Brynolf had feeling for her was a bit torn she needs to know if there was anything between her and Cynric. 

“Brynolf if things so south between me and Cynric would you still have me Serena said in soft voice.

”Yes lass but know this he's been broken by a woman before and it took time for him to come out of it but he if does not feel anything for you I will gladly take you into the shadows with me lass said Brynolf charismatic voice.

“Do you want this back as handed Brynolf the potion no lass you keep it lass is your father Alexander Bloodthorne Serena was shocked he did know my father she thought.

“Yes he is my father but I have not seen him in 25 years said Serena sadly.

“Lass I knew him very well I know he still loves you hide because of Mercer he might resurface once he knows Mercer is dead and Cynric knows him better then I do ask him about high rock and how he got out of prison said Brynolf in husky voice.”

"Oh okay I will go talk to him and see if he will tell me about it from what I know doesn't like talking about it much at all.” 

Serena lightly hugged Brynolf before she left guild masters quarters as he I hope things go well lass if not you know where to find me. 

Serena almost got lost in Brynolf's warm embrace he was so warm and strong that intrigued her even more. Serena walked out of the guild masters quarters and headed for the training room Vipier was sitting beside the door laughing at Sapphire who was training with Nuruin as Cynric was watching with hand over his mouth.

Serena Sapphire jumped over to her and hugged her as the guys looked on in shock. 

“it's so good to see you sapphire said in soft happy voice she and Sapphire had got along very well in a short amount of time they were liked sister in a way.

“It's good to see you to but I need to talk to Cynric Serena said warm voice.

Sapphire whispered to her he likes you him and Nuruin were talking about you while were talking with Brynolf go get him girl love you.

Serena walked over to Cynric can we go somewhere and talk alone Serena purred at him.

”Yes I can go to honey side with you and we can talk. Serena and Cynric left the ragged flagon and headed for Honeyside her house in Riften.

They walked in the house and sat down at the table. 

“So whats on your mind Serena Cynric said with a sly look on his face.”

“Ok Cynric how did actually get out of high rock I know someone was involved in getting you out so tell me.”

“Alright a man by the name of Alexander got me out but before did tough me of few of his skills I do believe he had a daughter because kept talking about her and how missed her said Cynric husky warm voice.”

”Cynric Alexander is my father I have not seen him in 25 years she said in a soft voice.”

“Serena I know him very well and he knows about you and he is very proud of you he just could tell you because of Mercer he said that he hide out from Mercer because of him killing your mother and keeping you away from him was what he did to stay alive and keep you safe and I helped him keep you safe.”

“You knew and you didn't tell me this why I am confused Serena said sadly. 

“Serena I love you and I have for years you just did not see until you joined the guild I was not to get involved with until the time was right and now it is so make your choice me or Brynolf.

Serena looked deeply into Cynric's hypnotic blue eyes then got up from the table and walked over to Cynric and leaned down and kissed him very passionately on his lips. 

Cynric's heart started to race as started to fall passionately in love with her he had felt a kiss like that in his life. Serena felt warm kiss deepening with him as slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth lightly teasing her tongue with his.

Serena stopped the kiss and said I do not want this night to end as she walked over the bed and removed her armor Cynric got up from the chair and removed his armor and pinned her down on the bed he was on top of her as leaned down and started slowly kissing her neck and lightly running his fingertips up and down her body her skin soft felt so warm and soft between his fingertips pushing his closer to desire her soft warm flesh against his turned him on even more. 

Serena was enjoying the feeling of his soft tender touch on her body and his soft full lips on her skin made her very wet between her lips feeling his soft warm body on against hers make her want him even more. 

Cynric starting tracing his finger tips closer to Serena's hot wetness slowly lightly slide on one his fingers inside of her wetness making Serena moan out in pleasure as she put her arms around Cynric's neck as worked his finger deeper into wetness Serena was completely in deep desire of him as starting fingering her wetness faster getting her closer to her climax as she started to feel her climax she deeply kissed Cynric as came on his finger after the kiss she openned her legs and Cynric moved down between her legs as slowly started teasing her sweet wetness with his tongue lightly flickering his tongue against her hot spot as her ran her fingers through his shoulder length raven hair.

Cynric started flickering his tongue faster and deeper on her hot spot making Serena moan out in absolute pleasure “Oh Cynric she moaned out he flickered his tongue with more force and faster that she finally hit her climax as sweet wet juices flow into Cynric's mouth felt her juices flow down into his mouth like sweet juniper berry mead. Serena pulls him back on top of her as she killed his lips passionately as she flipped him off of her and she pinned him down on the bed laying on top of him. As leaned down started lightly tracing her tongue up and down the left side of Cynric's neck as could his manhood throbbing against her wetness as she slowly circled her hips a bit teasing Cynric's manhood even more Cynric by the nine love don't tease me.

Serena slowly move up and down tracing her tongue up and down Cynric's muscular body as she slow made her way down to his manhood as slowly started tracing her tongue around the tip of his manhood as Cynric moan and deep ran his fingertips down her back lightly scratching her back his blood lust started boil as she lightly started to take the full length of his manhood into her mouth. 

Serena started sucking on his manhood going up and down on it making Cynric moan as fangs started to draw out further in front of his lips. His eyes were starting to turn red as Serena started to get him closer to his climax “Stop Rena I want to be inside of you my love. Serena stopped and looked up at Cynric she noticed his fangs and the red eyes “Oh vampire are you said in a seductive voice as she climbed back on top of Cynric as slowly lower her hips down on his making his manhood slide up into her hot wetness “Ah yes I am undead love Cynric said as he moaned from the feeling of being inside of Serena. Serena started circling her hips while riding Cynric's hard manhood making Cynric growl and moan from the pleasure as he pulled Serena's neck closer to his mouth as Serena started to ride him harder as Cynric started licking her neck as fangs light scratched her soft skin Serena moaned from the feeling of his fangs as rode Cynric harder pushing their climax as the climax as getting close Cynric lightly sunk his fangs into Serena's neck as she moaned as climaxed harder then ever as Cynric hit his climax shooting his hot warm seed into Serena while tasting her warm sweet blood flowing into his mouth.

After he bite her he lick bite wounds on her neck.

Cynric licked the blood off of Serena's neck and chest as she looked into his eyes which had turned back to blue I love you she said breathless. 

As she kissed him passionately. 

After the kiss Serena laid her head down on Cynric's chest “So are you going to stay with me Serena even though I am a vampire now you know my secret.”

”Cynric I already knew and I will stay with you no matter what you turn into my love. Cynric and Serena fell asleep and that's the end of confessions of a thief there will be more.


End file.
